


Floorboards

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a commission I got, F/M, PWP, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Caught by the Trapper, I thought for sure I was fucked. But instead... Well, I was still fucked, but in a DIFFERENT way.





	Floorboards

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this beautiful piece of art I commissioned <3  
> http://sinningpunk.tumblr.com/post/171111813532/commission-for-xxxshy-bendyxxx

He had me pinned underneath his weight, my chest pressed firmly against the wooden floorboards of the shack. He had my left arm pinned against my back with his right hand, his left hand beside me as he heaved, his growls and sharp breaths making me flush with embarrassment and arousal. It had been a struggle, ripping my clothes off along with his own, but the Trapper had managed it. All that was left on my body were my panties, rolled down my legs some, and all he had on was just his mask, made of bone and warped into a twisted grin.

By the Entity, if the others saw me like this…

The Trapper didn’t give me any chance to further think on this as the head of his cock pressed against my entrance, slowly pushing in. I whimpered, biting my lip. He was so big, much bigger than I was comfortable with…

But I loved it.

He filled me so completely, so nicely…

Once he was fully sheathed inside of me, I tell it was taking everything in him to not just start thrusting quickly. I tapped on the floorboards with my other hand, letting him know that it was alright to move.

And move he did.

It was like he was thrusting the breath right out of my very lungs, and it wasn’t long before we were both beginning to sweat, our hearts racing in unison as we coupled. His hips were merciless against my own, thrusting so hard fast against my own. His growls were getting louder in my ear.

I moaned.

He didn’t have to say anything for me to know that I needed to start moaning louder. Otherwise… Well…

He would start causing me pain.

And not the good kind.

Moans spilled from my mouth, little mantras of ‘fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ’ and ‘h-harder, p-please’ and ‘oh god’s escaping under my breath.

It wasn’t long before the Trapper’s hips were moving much more frantically, his climax coming and fast.

The man buried his cock deep inside of my pussy, his hot seed filling me so much, burning my insides pleasurably. I felt him pull out, feeling his seed drip from my entrance.

A dark blush dusted my cheeks horribly at the thought of how I looked right now.

The Trapper chuckled lowly in my ear, pressing his cock against my asshole.

My eyes widened.

He was _still_ hard?!

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:  
> Back at the campfire since I had escaped the match through the hatch (the Trapper had let me have it since... yeah), I was once again fully clothed. The Entity was weird like that - you didn't have to worry about ripped clothed or anything like that. They would be instantly repaired. Heh. Collapsing on one of the logs around the fire, I sighed heavily, looking around at the other survivors. They all seemed preoccupied waiting for their next match, but one...
> 
> One of them was giving me a knowing, shit eating smirk.
> 
> I narrowed my eyes at her behind my glasses, which only made her smirk grow.
> 
> Damn it all if Par didn't know EXACTLY what happened.


End file.
